Boo!
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: Marceline always scares Bubblegum because its so funny to the thousand year old vampire.Bubbline Princess Bubblegum x Marceline
1. Coffee Pain

**Boo! : Coffee Pain**

**Marceline always scares Bubblegum because its so funny to the thousand year old Princess Bubblegum x Marceline **

**Author's Note: This is for my wonderful girlfriend. I love you, My Marcy. Love ~ Your Bonnie.**

* * *

Bubblegum hated being scared. Everything about being frightened was awful. She hated the way she would jump and the way she yelped awkwardly but mostly she hated the way Marceline would laugh at her embarrassment.

Bonnie was doing experiments in her lab and if she had to guess it was probably some time past midnight. The only light was a small lamp that sat next to her as she worked.

She reached in her lab coat to get out a vial filled with the Celasn to test subject 323 for any variation in the subject. She opened the vial and carefully poured a single drop into the test subject 323's habitat.

_Smash!_ A testing tube crashed to the ground mysteriously and Bubblegum eyed the spot where the tube fell. She got up from her spinning lab chair and put the top back on the Celasn.

"Marceline?" Bubblegum asked into the silence of her beloved lab. When things went mysteriously wrong it was usually Marceline's fault. Bubblegum stepped to the broken tube and looked around in the dim lit lab.

Bonnie didn't see anything or anyone. She sighed in relief realizing that her lab rat, Science, was by the test tubes.

"Did you knock down this tube?" Bonnie asked smiling as she petted the candy corn shaped rat. The mouse squeaked in response and curled up in a ball falling asleep.

Bubblegum reached above her. In a white cabinet, She grabbed a small hand brush and a sweep pan. She then bent over sweeping the remains of the tube into the pan.

Pb stood up and threw the glass in the trash and set the brush and pan on the counter. She then returned to her lab table and looked under her microscope at an algie organism.

Cold fingers brushed the back Bubblegum's neck and she let out a gasp whipping her head around to find no one was there. Bubblegum put her pink hand on her neck.

"This isn't funny Marcy." She called out her eyes narrowing. Nothing answered back and she stood there a moment before returning to her work with her hand rubbing her neck. Her body tensed waiting for Marcy to scare her next.

Thirty minutes passed by without any mishaps and Bubblegum relaxed back into her work. She diligently wrote down her observations of subject 323.

_Has changed colors rapidly and is moving slowly. _

_Subject shows no sign of pain._

Bubblegum wrote scribbling on a piece of paper. She reviewed the notes when she rubbed her eyes beginning to feel tired. Bonnie let out a yawn and stood up. She walked to the door planning to head to the Candy Kingdom's kitchen for a cup of coffee to wake her up.

Bubblegum reached her hand out to the door knob. She opened the door and in front of her stood a snarled monster. It shrieked at her and she screamed falling onto her butt on the ground. She placed her arms protectively in front of her face.

Marceline laughed loudly and turned back into her vampire state. She slapped her knee, uncontrollably laughing.

"You should have seen your face." Marceline laughed out and Bubblegum moved her arms away from her face glaring up at the vampire. She stood up and wiped off her dress. Bonnie pushed past the vampire highly irritated and embarrassed.

"Hey wait up Haha." Marceline said laughing and wiping away tears from laughing so much. Bubblegum speed up her pace turning corners as she bawled up her fist. Marcy followed her.

Bonnie reached the pink candy kitchen and grabbed coffee material quickly setting it on the table.

_Why does she have to be so childish!? _Bubblegum thought, angrily. Marceline sat on the counter next to Bubblegum, smiling.

Bonnie ignored her and scooped some black coffee mix into the top of her pink machine. She then grabbed the pitcher and went to the sink.

"You gotta lighten up, Bonnie." Marceline said with a smirk.

"You need to grow up." Bubblegum snipped at Marceline as she filled the pitcher with warm water. Bonnie walked back to the coffee maker and placed the water filled pitcher into a slot pressing the button for it to start brewing.

"Ouch. That really hurt you know." Marceline said pretending to be offended. Bubblegum ignored her and grabbed her favorite coffee mug from the cabinet and looked at marceline.

"Move.I want my coffee creamer." Bubblegum commanded seeing that Marceline was sitting right in front of the cabinet that held her cherished coffee cream.

"You have you to ask nicer than that." Marceline said giving a grin and a challenging look. Bubblegum sighed out in frustration and glared at the vampire.

"_Please_ move."Bubblegum hissed.

" You're gonna have to make me move if you want your oh-so-precious coffee creamer." Marcy teased, challenging Bubblegum.

"Marceline Please." Bubblegum huffed walking towards the cabinet. Marceline shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Nope." Marceline said enjoying herself. Bubblegum glared and walked closer to Marcy. She reached her hand out trying to reach around Marceline to force open the cabinet. Bubblegum got closer and moved in between Marcy's dangling legs to get a better grasp on the cabinets handle.

"Oh Bubblegum you naughty girl." Marceline teased wrapping her legs around Bubblegum's waist. Marcy pulled her closer squeezing her waist.

"Marceline!?" Bubblegum said trying to pull out of her grasp while her face turned a deep shade of red. She pulled and pushed away from Marceline but Marcy locked her legs behind Bubblegum's back.

Bubblegum stopped struggling and looked up at the vampire who was only inches away.

"..Marceline please let me go." Bubblegum said looking away from Marceline blushing and embarrassed.

"Kiss me." Marceline said with a non mocking voice. Bubblegum turned her head towards Marceline shocked. Marceline wasn't snickering or smiling. Marcy's face was tinted pink as she looked in Bubblegum's pink eyes. Their face softened as they fell into their own world.

They stared into each others eyes before Bubblegum leaned forward closing her eyes and Marceline did the same. Their lips touched and to Bubblegum the cold lips felt wonderful as shivers went down her spine.

Bubblegum stepped closer to Marceline and Marcy cupped Bubblegum's cheek in her hand as they shared a sweet kiss. Bubblegum felt butterflies rush in her stomach and Marcy felt warm over her body. Bubblegum reached out a hand and softly grabbed Marceline's free hand and held it in between her and Marcy.

_Ding!_ The coffee machine blared breaking Marceline and Bubblegum back into reality. Princess Bubblegum pulled away her face completely red. She looked down and pulled Marceline's legs from her waist, which Marcy didn't stop.

Bonnie went to the coffee machine pouring herself a cup. She grabbed a spoon and stirred it staring at the coffee. She felt Marceline watch her.

_What did I just do?!_ Princess Bubblegum thought. Marceline moved off the counter and reached into the cabinet for the coffee creamer. She floated to Bubblegum who was trying to process what she just did.

Marceline tapped Bubblegum's shoulder and Bubblegum jumped. Bubblegum looked at Marceline as her blush returned.

"Y-yes?" Bubblegum asked nervously. Marceline showed her the coffee creamer.

"Here." Marceline said giving a faint smile.

"Thank you." Bubblegum said. She took it from Marceline careful for her fingers not to touch Marcy's. Bubblegum poured the cream into the black coffee stirring it until it turned a caramel brown.

Bubblegum took a sip of the coffee refusing to face Marceline. Her mind was going a hundred miles an hour. Marceline put her hand on Bubblegum's shoulder and Bubblegum froze.

"Are you alright, Bonnie?" Marceline asked sincerely.

"..I..I think you should go home Marceline." Bubblegum said in almost a whisper. Marceline let her hand drop as she stood back with a frown. An awkward silence fell over them before Marceline spoke up.

"..Okay Princess Bubblegum." Marceline said in a low voice as a tear slipped from her left eye and fell to the ground. Bubblegum stared at her coffee and felt her heart squeeze at hearing both her formal name from Marceline and hearing the tear splash against the floor.

Marceline turned around and walked away towards the kitchen window. She didn't look back as she jumped out of the window and flew back to her cave home.

**Next Chpt. Coming soon. Review, Favorite, follow, love. ~ N.s **


	2. Invitation

**Boo!: Invitation **

**Author's Note: Hello. To those of you who Reviewed and to those of you who Followed/Favorited. Thank you so much for the support. :) - N.s **

**Author's Note to My Girlfriend: I love you so much! -M.**

* * *

Princess Bubblegum thrashed about in her pink bed trying to force herself to go to sleep but it was useless. She had a guilty conscious about how she dealt with Marceline and the kiss.

In all honesty, Bonnie loved Marceline. She loved her so much that she would often daydream about being with the vampire queen and sneak glances at her when she wasn't looking...but Bonnie was a princess and her kingdom had to come first.

Bubblegum frowned staring up at her pink ceiling.

"This is how it has to be.." Bubblegum said to herself in a low voice. She shut her eyes and a restless sleep came over her. A sleep where her dreams only brought her lustful pain.

Five days had passed since the kissing incident. Bubblegum had trouble with sleeping at night and her mind was plagued with miserable memories of Marceline's tear but did her usual royal duties with a fake smile on her face. Marceline, however, couldn't even fake a smile.

Marcy sat on her light pink carpeted floor of her home inside a cave. She had her bass guitar sitting in her lap and Hambo ,her beloved stuffed animal, resting next to her. She gazed off in the distance not looking at anything just sitting in the corner replaying the scene.

Marceline reached for Hambo and placed him so he was sitting on her knees. She started to remember how not long ago Bubblegum had helped her retrieve Hambo back from the sky witch, Maja. Back then, Marceline felt like she was finally getting closer to the Bonnie. Marceline petted Hambo's old fur.

_I.. I think you should go home. _Marceline mentally heard Bubblegum repeat. Marceline flung Hambo across the room onto the orange couch. She brought her knees to her chin while her bass guitar crammed into her stomach. She then buried her face in her arms as new warm tears fell from her eyes.

_Knock Knock!_ Someone knocked on Marceline's door. She stared at the door and for one fleeting moment she hoped it was Bubblegum. She then wiped that thought out of her head and picked up her bass guitar by its neck. She rested it on her shoulder and scrubbed the tears from her cheeks harshly.

She scowled and built her anger up. She'd be damned if Bubblegum would see her weak. Marceline floated angrily toward the door and opened it.

Marcy's eyes didn't fall on Princess Bubblegum but instead Finn and Jake stood on her porch with a pink slip of paper folded up.

"What?" She hissed, not in the mood to play childish games with them.

"Princess Bubblegum sent us with this letter for the party she's throwing." Finn said holding out the pink paper. Marceline eyed it before taking it out of Finn's hand. The paper was soft in her hands and had a sticker with the Candy Kingdom on it.

"Does the all mighty princess know that I can't go out during the day?" Marceline asked snottily.

"This parties at night though. So she you can come." Finn said giving a smile.

Marceline had a flicker of hope that maybe Bubblegum had intentionally had the party at night for Marceline's sake. Marceline ripped opened the bright pink invitation making sure to not harm the sticker.

_I humbly invite you to the Annual Firework Dance Party! _

_It shall be held in the Candy Kingdom's garden at 9pm tonight. _

_Wear a casual dress or suit._

_~Princess Bubblegum_

Marceline glared at the invitation. She realized that this was merely one of the hundred invitations she had sent out to her guest. Even her signature wasn't really hers. Marceline knew that because she always spied on Bubblegum when she was in her lab. Marcy knew her handwriting.

Marceline sighed and decided not to take her anger out on Finn and Jake any longer.

"Are you two going?" Marceline asked as she set her bass down.

"Ya, me and Jake are so excited for it." Finn said happily.

"Will you go, Marceline?" Jake asked.

Marceline paused before answering.

"...We'll see." Marceline said.

"Anyways I have to go do vampire stuff.." Marceline said, trying her best attempt at a smile.

"Alright. Me and Jake have to hurry and drop this last invitation off anyways. Hope you decide to go!" Finn said and energetically ran out of the cave. Jake looked up at the vampire queen before he followed his bro.

Marceline gave a small sigh while she shut the door. Part of Marceline never wanted to see Princess Bubblegum again but another part wanted to go to the party just to see her. She sighed and flew up to her room.

She opened her closet and looked at all her dresses. They were all tattered and edgy, just like her personality.

"Wear a casual dress or suit.." Marceline said repeating the words on the invitation out loud. She reached into her closet and picked a black dress that had cut edges at the bottom and a gray ribbon on the stomach part.

"Who says I have to follow the rules..." Marceline said giving a small, dim smirk. She put the invitation on her bed and stripped her current clothes. She put on the dress and looked in the mirror. Marceline shook her head in displeasure.

She floated to her drawers and pulled out leggings that were black with gray stripes type and rolled them on. She then put on spiked heel boots and looked once more in the mirror.

_Perfect._ She thought and looked at the clock 8:30 pm it flashed. Marcy sat on her bed and looked over the invitation. She made a one goal game plan. She would just have fun and ignore Bubblegum.

The clocked later ticked to 9:01 pm and she floated down the stairs. She grabbed her bass guitar and slung the black strap over her chest as the bass rested on her back.

Marceline opened the door and floated out on her porch. She breathed in the damp air of the cave and had one last thought before she left for the party.

_I love you no matter what Bonnie_. Marceline thought and left her cave home where Hambo sat face down on the orange couch.

**End of Chpt. 2. Next Chpt. coming soon! I have allot of things happening in the next Chpt. stay tuned. - N.s :) **


	3. Fireworks

**Boo!: Firework**

**Author's note: Thanks for staying tuned! :) -N.s**

**Author's note to Girlfriend: I love you,A. - M. **

* * *

Princess Bubblegum sat on a pink bench near her cotton candy rose bushes. She watched as everyone danced and laughed. It was 9:15 pm and she wiped her hands on her dress petting it down.

Princess Bubblegum wore a strapless dress that was pink and sparkled in the moon's light. The dress went all the way down to her ankles and she wore pink flats that were the same color as her dress. Her pink hair was curled down her back.

The party was going very well. The Candy ensemble was playing music and food was constantly being set at the table. She looked at the people dancing in the middle of the garden and pictured Marceline and her sharing that dance floor.

"Princess?" Finn's familiar voice said moments later while Bonnie was indulged in her daydream. Bonnie opened her eyes and looked at the human boy who on this night wore a black tuxedo and a red tie.

"Yes, Finn?" Bubblegum asked straightening her back so she was sitting politely.

"Me and Jake finished giving invitations out to all the guests." Finn said and Jake stood next to him wearing a fancy suit.

"Thank you Finn and Jake.. And you gave one to Marceline?" Bubblegum asked her palms sweating as she held them in her lap.

"Yup." Jake said, smiling and giving up a thumbs up.

"Did she say she was coming?" Bubblegum said, biting the inside of her mouth. She couldn't help to be curious. Bubblegum had planned to talk to Marceline tonight about the kiss. She planned to tell Marceline it was just a slip up and that she didn't feel the same way which was a huge lie but it was what she had to do.

"She said she'll see but I don't worry she'll come." Finn said trying to be hopeful for Bubblegum's sake. She respectfully nodded.

"Enjoy the party. The firework showing will be at ten." Bonnie said and the boys walked into the party. Princesses drooled over Finn and Jake and Lady danced together.

Princess Bubblegum gave a small sigh and stood up going to the food table. She poured herself a cup of punch and drank it quickly. She then threw the cup away and looked out at the sky. The moon was full and the dark blue sky was sprinkled with white stars. Bonnie breathed in the cool night air, letting it fill her lungs.

Bubblegum's eyes caught on a black dot and as it approached Bubblegum's hands once again became sweaty. Marceline flied closer to the party. She was wearing a stunning black dress and striped leggings making Bubblegum drool mentally. Marcy landed on the ground near the party and was greeted by Finn.

Bubblegum couldn't stray her eyes away from the vampire queen. She touched her chest lightly trying to calm her heart's rapid beating.

_Just talk to her and get it over with..._ Bubblegum thought and started walking toward the dancing crowd. Marceline was in the side of the crowd dancing next to Finn and Lsp. Bubblegum reached out and grabbed Marceline's shoulder.

"Marceline I need to talk to you!" Bubblegum said loudly trying to be heard over the music. Marceline moved further into the dancing group ignoring Bubblegum.

Bonnie huffed and reached out again to grab Marcy's shoulder but someone bumped harshly into Bubblegum causing her to fall to the ground.

Bonnie fell on her knees and hands. She felt her hands get cut up and the dirt stain her dress. Marceline turned around feeling guilty. Marceline gave a mental sigh.

_So much for avoiding her.._ Marceline thought as she held out her hand for Bubblegum. Bonnie grabbed her pale hand and stood up slowly her knees hurting.

Bubblegum looked up at Marceline and grabbed her hand tighter leading Marceline away from the dancing crowd.

Bubblegum stopped walking by the same bench she had sat at earlier and let go of Marceline's hand. She looked into Marcy's black eyes.

"Can we please talk?" Bubblegum asked politely. Marceline hesitated and frowned. She nodded feeling her chest tighten.

"Follow me, please." Bubblegum said. Bonnie walked deeper into the candy garden and Marceline stalked quietly behind her. Bubblegum sat down on a bench that was resting against the wall of her castle. Marceline sat next to her as an awkward silence fell over them.

"..About what happened five days ago. I'm sorry Marceline but I don't share the same feelings that you do." Princess Bubblegum said folding her hands in her lap which was nervous habit she had acquired.

An awkward silence fell over them once more and Marceline removed her bass from her back and set it on the ground next to the bench.

"How can you do that so easily?" Marceline said staring off into the garden.

"..Do what?" Bubblegum asked in a calm voice but her hands were shaking and her heart was thumping fiercely.

"Lie to yourself." Marceline said her hand resting on the neck of her red guitar.

"I'm not lying to myself." Bubblegum began but Marceline cut her off.

"You're doing it right now." Marceline said her hand tightening on her guitar. Bubblegum let out a sigh.

"..No matter how I feel about you ,Marceline, my duty is to my kingdom." Bubblegum said lowly.

"..You can't take two seconds out of your life for me?" Marceline said, bitterly.

"No I can't...My kingdom works so fluently because I run it the way I do. I have to be responsible for my people and can't be thinking about anything but them." Bubblegum said as she stood up.

"I'm sorry that I kissed you. It was a cruel thing to do. I'm very sorry and I hope you still see me as one of your friends." Bubblegum said and started to walk away. Marceline glared at Bonnie's back and stood up quickly grabbing Bubblegum's wrist.

Bubblegum turned around surprised as Marceline held Bubblegum's wrist in an iron grip. Marceline pulled Bubblegum closer and kissed her lips. Bubblegum's eyes widened and she tried pushing away from the Vampire queen. Marceline however wrapped her strong arms around Bonnie's back.

"Sto- nrghh nnnhhh..Marc- hh.." Bubblegum said against the vampires lips pushing Marceline's shoulder. Marceline only tightened her grip and Bubblegum paused.

Marceline kissed sweeter and Bubblegum stopped struggling all together. Tears fell down Bubblegum's cheeks and she let herself slowly melt into Marceline's kiss.

Marceline loosened her grip as tears fell from her closed eyes. Bubblegum's body shaked in Marceline's arms as they shared a kiss. They kissed for a long time before Marceline pulled away slowly and opened her eyes looking at a blurry Bubblegum due to her tears.

"Please.." Marceline begged her hands staying on Bonnie's waist

"Please don't make me go.." Marceline pleaded looking at Bubblegum as new tears fell from her eyes. Bubblegum's face was fresh with tears as well and she reached her hand out to hold Marceline's face.

"I wont make you go." Bubblegum promised wiping tears away from Marceline's cheeks with the back of her thumb.

"I… I love you, Marceline." Bubblegum said and wrapped Marceline in her arms. Marceline moved her arms around Bubblegums back pulling her closer.

"I love you so much, Bonnie." Marceline said and Bubblegum pulled away looking at Marceline's face with a soft smile. Marceline put her gray hand on Bonnie's cheek cupping it and removing her tears like Bubblegum did for her.

"I want to be with you Marceline while I lead my kingdom." Bubblegum said leaning her cheek into Marcy's hand.

"Will you forgive me and be in my life as my girlfriend?" Bubblegum asked her face blushing. Marceline looked up at the Princess of the Candy Kingdom and melted into her eyes.

"Yes. I will." Marceline said and leaned forward capturing Bonnie's lips. Bonnie smiled against her girlfriend's lip as she kissed back. They shared the moment holding each other as warmness erupted in there butterfly filled stomachs.

Bubblegum pulled away slowly and kissed Marceline forehead causing Marceline to smile and blush.

Bubblegum looked up at the sky as the firework show started. Marceline looked up as well as the fireworks of all different colors lit up the night sky. Their hands tangled together as they watched the fireworks not as a queen and a princess but as two girls in love.

**End! Hope you enjoyed. Review, please! Also, Follow me I'm always writing Bubbline fanfics! -N.s**


End file.
